Love'mon
by Kaento
Summary: The Love Hina crew has yet another problem to deal with, the Poke'mon cast! Insanity ensues as the Poke'mon gang try to fit in with the group!
1. the portal and the pikachu

Lovemon  
  
chapter 1  
  
chunkypuff: hey all! i was just testing out my new idea i came up with at school, Love Hina + Pokemon = MADNESS!  
  
One day at the Hinata, "BAKA!" Naru yelled as she was chasing Keitaro [yet again] "AHH! I'm sorry Narusegawa!" Keitaro  
  
wailed as he ran, arms up in the air, running for dear life,{or at least not to sustain injury} when a glowing purple vortex  
  
appeared in front him.  
  
Keitaro stopped and so did Naru "Eh?" and just as he said that, out popped a pikachu! "Hey! I saw that on an  
  
anime on TV last night!" Kitsune noticed. Then, out popped Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and a Togepi. "Ow, what happened?"  
  
Ash asked Brock. "I really don't, hey! I just heard you speak Japanese! Huh? I'm speaking Japanese too? Too weird!" and Brock  
  
stood speechless after that, pondering what happened.  
  
"Hey, let's go ask those people over there." suggested Misty, pointing to Keitaro, Naru, and Kitsune. "Ok, do you know where  
  
we are and how we got here? asked Ash. "I don't know how you got here, but I do know you are at the Hinata Inn in Japan."  
  
Keitaro answered in awe.  
  
"Hey! You are from that show called, whatsit, Pookamon or something?" Kitsune remarked. "Hey, how did you know we have  
  
pokemon in our world?" Ash questioned. "Hey! You are those people from that show called, um.....Love Hina!" Misty remarked  
  
back. "Eh? We are on a show? Just like you guys? Probably some little camera saw us and made a show about both of us!"  
  
Keitaro guessed trying to reassure himself. "Well, you guys will have to stay here I guess, unless you want to sleep in the  
  
streets." Naru said to break the silence.  
  
"And here you go." said Brock as he gave Keitaro the money for the rent. "You are in room 192, it is next to my room and  
  
it is a room up and 1 room across from Naru's room." Keitaro said pointing at Misty. "You are in room 504, it is next to Su's  
  
room and across from Shinobu's room." he said this time pointing to Ash. "And you, are in room 692, under Kitsune's room."  
  
he said again pointing to Brock.  
  
chunkypuff:hey howd u like it? cool huh? nice idea huh? i bet youre thinking that! anyways, plz R&R so i can make more  
  
chappies! cya laters! 


	2. the introductions

Love'mon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
chunkypuff:oy guys! new chap comin up, thanx to those who reviewed, [the few of you actually] im glad that ppl like the idea.  
  
also, im sorry about putting pikachu popping out twice but, i dont pay THAT much attention to the stuff i type. also  
  
forgotten,anything in between these things "[]" is a comment from me. plus, whan the character thinks, the character thinking  
  
will be like this "(Keitaro)whatever he thinks)" ok now da viewing of chapter 2!  
  
disclaimer:see my first chap.  
  
"Hey, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet." Keitaro managed to realize and say before they walked out the door. "I  
  
guess we can have the introductions at dinner!" Ash said and walked to his room. (Keitaro)I hope that they will fit in with  
  
the Hinata residents.)  
  
***  
  
"Ok now let's do the introductions! First you guys introduce yourselves, then we do, ok?" explained Kitsune "Sure, I get it."  
  
said the three. "Ok, I'll start off. My name is Ash Ketchum and I come from Pallet Town. I am training to be the world's, I  
  
mean our world's greates pokemon trainer. I am 10 [I got the ages and Brock and Misty's last name off of the internet but  
  
they aren't official, I just did this for the sake of the story.] and my best friend is my Pikachu. "Pika pika, pika pi  
  
pikachu!" Pikachu tries to say but nobody can understand him so they just continue. "My name is Misty Waterflower and I am  
  
12, I love water pokemon and I am the Cerulean City gym leader, in our world that is." "Ok, my turn. My name is Brock Slate,  
  
I am the Pewter City gym leader, in our world of course." Brock ended.  
  
"Now it is our turn to introduce ourselves. I am Keitaro Urashima, I am......  
  
chunkypuff:hey! well, i didnt finish da chap because im gonna go to sleep[cuz i was going to orlando the day after i wrote  
  
this and i already made the next chapter] and i dont want to look up the LH cast's ages and stuff. well, R&R and ill update  
  
soon! oh, and if you like Ed, Edd, n Eddy, i would reccomend my other stories called DoublEd up and PikEds. theyre comedy,  
  
but theres action and adenture too[ok now im really done]. 


	3. the other introductions

Love'mon  
  
chapter 3  
  
dislcaimer: see chap. 1 [like always]  
  
chunkypuff:hey guys! sorry about the mix-up last chapter. i was like, tired so i was prone to accidents. besides, i put them  
  
both as documents and the labels were j and i. so whatd you expect? hehe, but seriously, i am sorry it got mixed up with  
  
DoublEd Up. well, new chapter means more crazy antics! one more thing, stuff in between these "{}" are definitions. now im  
  
done so lets get on with it!  
  
"Now it's our turn. My name is Keitaro Urashima, I 22 am years old, I am a ronin trying to get into Tokyo University, or  
  
Toudai as some people call it. This is my Aunt Haru...OW!" Keitaro yelped as Haruka smacked him in the head. "It's Haruka."  
  
she corrected. "Anyway, I am the manager of this place, the Hinata Inn, as you already know. Now it's your turn Narusegawa." "Ok,  
  
my name is Naru Narusegawa. I am 19 years old and I am trying to get into Toudai too, like this pervert over here." and she  
  
points to Keitaro who luckily didn't notice as he was eating. "My turn!" Kitsune blurted out. "Ok whatever." Naru agreed "My  
  
name is Mitsune Konno, otherwise known as Kitsune. I am 22 years old and my hobbies are partying, drinking, partying, and oh,  
  
did I mention drinking?""Yes you did." Naru tried to say but wasn't heard. "I will go next, if you don't mind Kitsune-sempai."  
  
[If you watch Love Hina you can guess who that is right? But for the sake of Love Hina newbies, I will show the names.]  
  
Shinobu volunteered innocently. "Why not Shinobu-chan?" Kitsune answered. "Ok, I am Shinobu Maehara. I am in Junior-high and  
  
I am 16 years old. I love cooking and doing the laundry." "Now Su's turn! My name is Kaolla Su. I am 15 years old. I love  
  
inventing gadgets, playing with Keitaro,[You know what I mean you sickos.] eating bananas, and trying to eat Tama-chan. I  
  
also have an older brother and an older sister." "MY turn now. I am Kanako Urashima, Keitaro is my onii-chan,{older brother}  
  
[I think so at least.] and I have a talking cat." "A WHAT!?!?" the three asked stupified. "Yup." Kitsune answered. "Now I  
  
shall take my turn. My name is Motoko Aoyama. I am training to be the master of the Shinmei Ryu school as my ancestors and my  
  
onii-san {older sister} [I think...] did. I am years old and I dislike TURTLES!" she yelled as she gasped for air. "Ok I will  
  
go now. My name is Mei Narusegawa. Naru is my onii-san. I think that's it." "And I think you know who I am." Haruka said.  
  
"Well, I'm stuffed! I'm going to go to my room and sleep." Ash said as he walked out to his room."Yeah, I guess I'll go to my  
  
room too."Misty agreed and walked out too. "Whatever." Brock shrugged and went to his room. Then all the residents went back  
  
to their rooms, but not before Keitaro sneezed, bumped his head on the chair, and landed in Naru's lap, only to be followed by  
  
"Baka hentai!", the sound of running, and the sight of Keitaro flying onto orbit. "Does this always happen?" Brock asked  
  
Kitsune before he went into his room. Kitsune nodded her head and they went off to their rooms.  
  
chunkypuff:liked it? its the first time the poke'crew saw a real live bashing. please R&R and ill cya later! 


	4. the computer and AIM

Love'mon  
  
chapter 4  
  
chunkypuff:whooo! sorry i havent updated in a whie but i was workin on DoublEd up. yeah yeah, i know i put too many sentences  
  
like, Keitaro souted, or Su suggested. LIVE WITH IT! well, nothin much more to say, on with the fic!  
  
disclaimer:i dont own anythin alright? well, except my stuff but, oh you get it!  
  
The next day, they all went out of the house to pick out a main computer for the Hinata, after not long ago when Su tried  
  
making one and blew a hole in the ceiling. They took the bus to an electronics shop and started looking around. "Oh! I just  
  
remembered, I have to pick up some groceries for Mutsumi! See you guys later!" Naru said as she raced out the door. "Ok bye  
  
Naru!" Keitaro said as he was browsing the computers. "Hmmmm...no-mark screen, comes with printer 50% off, has room for many  
  
screennames, I think I found a good one!" Brock shouted. "Hey, how do you know about computers?" Kitsune asked. "Oh, we have  
  
computers in our world too. Also, we have phones that you can see the other person who you're calling." Misty explained.  
  
They bought the computer, (more like Keitaro bought it) went home and put it in the living room. Su set it up and they  
  
crowded around her who was fixing uo the internet. After she was done, Ash tried emailing his mom but it said "This is not a  
  
valid email adress." and so they downloaded AOL Instant Messenger and all made a screenname. Kitsune's screename was  
  
"hot_tiger13", Keitaro's was "kei_okata", Su's was "tama_yummy", Shinobu's was "x little_blue x", Ash's was "pokeball_x",  
  
Brock's was "stone_X_cold", Misty's was "water_glider", Motoko's was "my_k3ndo", and when Naru got home she made one called  
  
"naru_me". Mutsumi had a computer at her house too, though it wasnt a really good one, she still had internet access and  
  
still made a screenname called "l1dd0_kun". They all liked the computer and Haruka got a laptop for her tea shop and made a  
  
screenname which is known as "h_a_r_u_k_a". They all soon made one including Kentaro "cash_possesor", Shirai "fireflamer",  
  
Haitani "icechiller", Amalla "sisterofSu", Kanako "kei_girl", Mei "miniNaru", Sara "iamcool", and Seta "expertexcavator".  
  
chunkypuff: review and ill see ya next time! oh, and sorry if i put too much about the computers, i might use them as a side  
  
story. 


End file.
